vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Side Chapter 10
Side Chapter 10 was pulished in the magazine as an extra chapter of the Vampire Sphere. Note that this was given out as an entertainment for the fans! It may or may not be related to the plot line of the series, and the occurances and events may or may not went on as how they are represented in the Side Chapters! Chapters connected to it: Prior to the story, it is about the past of Yi Sai and Fan Le Lao Characters appearing in it: Yi Sai , Fan Le Lao Summary Four month has passed since the small Fan Le Lao was found. He was taken back to the Sabbat, and was trained by Yi Sai, who often beat him up, because he didn't meet his requirements - he was too slow, his magic or his body was not strong enough, etc... (When he is dissatisfied with him, he calls him brat.) After his daily training, he is escorted back to his room. Help in healing is offered up to him, but he sends those Vampires away. Fan Le Lao is angry that he has to endure such torture everyday, and he thinks that "the red haired guy" is using the opportunity to abuse him. He ponders about the rumors he heard about him - that he killed his father / predecessor to take over the position of the crown prince. He is furious, that in fact nothing really changed in his life - vampires and humans are the same in that both species are greedy, unfeeling, and cruel, and all they want is to fulfill their selfish desires. The only exception he know were his parents. He vows that one day he will get stronger than Yi Sai and make him into his subordinate and will his acknowledgement as his leader, then he starts excessive training. Nine months after he was brought back, he manages to blow away many walls by an explosion. He thinks that he done it fabolously and waits Yi Sai's praises, but he only comments that he thought he will need 15 months for this, and they can start the next stage. Fan Le Lao is angry that Yi Sai didn't praised him. As time passes, he realizes, that no matter how outstanding his performances are, Yi Sai never praises him. The number of his beatings have decreased, and Yi Sai calls him on his name, instead of brat, but nothing else. He is frustrated that he can't see any emotion on his face, and after making a perfect homework / test he decides to try to enrage him. He mentions that he heard about Yi Sai killing his father, then questions him about his intentions for bringing him back to the Sabbat. According to his thoughts, Yi Sai must have thought about that he would make a far better leader. Fan Le Lao straight out questions him, if he wants to make a puppet out of him because of Yi Sai killing his father made his clanmembers resentful toward him. And if that not is the case, he should show some respect toward Fan Le Lao, since nominally, he is Yi Sai's boss. Yi Sai reminds him that he was the one who got him off the streets. Fan Le Lao is grateful, but he can't overlook Yi Sai behaviour. Yi Sai decides to answer - since he is Fan Le Lao's subordinate, it was his duty to bring him back, and there is no need for to step as a leader. This way he is fulfilling his own intentions, too, and he can make sure that Fan Le Lao won't turn out as his father, whom almost extinguished the Sabbat with his actions. This totally enrages Fan Le Lao. He grabs Yi Sai's lab coat, and is yelling with him for daring to insult his parents. Yi Sai grabs his hand and pushes him on the table. He claims that it is a fact that his parents softheartedness encouraged the Camarilla and the Hunters to move against the Sabbat and they almost eridicated them. He warns Fan Le Lao that he is as soft as them, and since his parents are dead, nobody would treat him as the young master, if not for his help. Yi Sai leaves it up to him what he thinks or believes, but warns him that one day he might try to seize his throne, so he should put more effort in his work, for himself and for the Sabbat, too. Fan Le Lao is not willing to let go of the question, why he brought him back. Yi Sai finds him annoying, but tells him that he was ordered (he keeps that persons identity to himself) to rebuild the strength of the Sabbat and bringing him back can be useful, so he gladly done it. He acknowledges that despite causing its downfall, Fan Le Lao's parents poured all their efforts into making the Sabbat great, and questions Fan Le Lao if he is willing to do the same? Since if his answer is yes, then their goals are the same. He also warns Fan Le Lao that killing him would be easy for him, and he should try harder and harder, and try to make him acknowledge Fan Le Lao, because if he finds him unfit to be the leader, he can still kill him and search for another heir. Fan Le Lao thinks that he is an utterly dangerous person - he is unable to see through him and he doesn't really know what he thinks or expects from him. Four years after his returning to the Sabbat, Fan Le Lao is sitting on the Sabbat's throne. A man arrives to inform him that Yi Sai made experiments again, and this time he overdone it and even the Hunters are investigating the case. Fan Le Lao finds nothing strange about that. The man speaks against Yi Sai, trying to make him appear as someone dangerous and uncontrolable, and even drags up his beatings and scoldings of Fan Le Lao from the past. He can't see it, but Yi Sai arrives within hearing distance. He waits no good reaction from Fan Le Lao. Fan Le Lao makes the man shut up. He is aware that nobody is strong enough to take over Yi Sai's position, and that they are only doing this because of the resentment Yi Sai awoke in them with killing his predecessor. He is not about to let them make chaos just because they can't tolerate Yi Sai, so he makes it clear that Yi Sai is useful to the Sabbat, and he has his backing, so whatever trouble he causes, Fan Le Lao will shoulder it for him. This totally surprises Yi Sai. He makes his presence know by informing Fan Le Lao that his business appointment has arrived. The man is terrified by Yi Sai's sudden appearance. Fan Le Lao coyly asks how much he heard, but Yi Sai blows this away by claiming to not hearing that much, so someone - the man - shouldn't be that afraid. The man hurries away. Fan Le Lao claims that he has seen many two faced people like that man. Yi Sai reminds hm that they should go, and calls him young leader, much to Fan Le Lao's surprise. He ponders if this counts as his acknowledgement? Several days later, after an unsuccessful experiment, Yi Sai arrives to his room, where a bunch of girl and Fan Le Lao is waiting for him. Fan Le Lao wanted to give him some reward. There is a saying that a man is only interested in money status or women - and knowing that Yi Sai doesn't care about the first two - he thought he will gift some girls to him. He can enjoy them any he wants them - Fan Le Lao thinks that he is a sadist. Yi Sai calls him brat again, and after this, he constantly beats him during training for a long time. Category:Chapter